1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tube setting tool for securing flat roof sheathing materials to a base rail and more particularly to an automatic tube setting tool for seating tubular members in the grooves of the base rail with the sheathing material sandwiched between the tube and the groove of the base rail
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheathing material used to cover flat roofs must be secured to the roof at spaced intervals to prevent wind uplift. Hold down rails of the type contemplated herein are described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,172 issued on May 28, 1985 entitled Water Proof Roof. The hold down rails described therein comprise an elongate base rail having a raised central portion, the base rail being secured to the roof. The roof is covered with a sheath material which also covers the base rail. A second member having the same shape as the raised portion of the base rail is mounted on the base rail for securing the sheathing material to the roof. The second member is attached to the base rail by fastening members such as screws which engage the underlying roof structure.